Book One: The Calling
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Chapter 1: Everyone has something they'd love to hide from the world. Unfortunately in my case, the thing I hide the most is my ability to do the impossible and talk not only to ghosts, but fire as well. Sounds strange, huh? You haven't seen anything yet!
1. Prologue

Blitzkreig50889: well, I wasn't sure about posting this, but if it's liked well enough I think I'll continue it. I figured I'd do a fic that occurs before each of the teams of the beyblading world is created. So, well, here it is. As always, I don't own beyblade or its characters. As another note, there will also be no OCS after the first chapter, which will just consist of siblings to the main characters. That said, enjoy the fic! Oh, and as I have the feeling this may be a long fic, I'm going to break it up into a few smaller fics, although, how many I haven't figured that part out. Anyway, enjoy the fic all the same.

Book One: The Calling

Prologue

Thunder rolled and lightning lit up the sky. Rain poored in heavy sheets, easily blinding anyone who was either insanely brave or idiotic enough to head out into the storm. Yet, through it all, if one listened carefully, they could hear the oddest of sounds. It was faint, but it was there.

The sounds came from a dark, almost surprisingly modern castle. The occupants of the castle paid no heed to the odd sounds moving through their home, almost as if the sounds were impossible for them to hear. A lightning bolt lit the inner rooms of the castle for a moment, before the rooms were again plunged into darkness.

No sooner had the darkness settled, than a strange odor could be noticed in the hallways. It almost seemed to be smoke, yet there was something else to the smoke; something eerie. It was this eerie smell that finally awoke one of the inhabitants of the castle.

He didn't have a clue as to what had woke him up. One moment he'd been sleeping peacefully and the next, a strange odor had assaulted his nose and forced him awake.

As a bit beast, Griffolyon knew he shouldn't have been able to smell anything. After all, bit beasts were designed for war, not as a protection for a building, and the only true senses they were allowed to keep were their senses of sight and hearing. Yet, try as the griffin might, he could not identify the strange smell that had made contact with his rather weak sense of smell now that he was awake.

Worried, Griffolyon did a quick mental check on the occupants of the house. All of them were sleeping soundly. Well, almost all of them. His own beyblader was not where he was supposed to be and Robert was most definitely not asleep either.

Muttering a few curses under his breath, Griffolyon rushed out of the protective vault that guarded his blade as nothing more than a spirit. He sincerely hoped that was all that would be needed to urge Robert back to bed where he belonged. He wouldn't have the necessary physical strength needed to protect the boy if something sinister was nearby and decided to strike.

Finding Robert was a much easier task than Griffolyon had expected. Oddly enough, Robert was standing inside looking out the glass doors to one of the many balconies that had been attached to the castle a few years ago. Curious as to what Robert was looking at outside, Griffolyon looked out the window as well.

Shock rammed itself into the griffin's mind. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! There were spirits everywhere, each seemingly calling to the people inside the castle. Griffolyon had the feeling that the only reason Robert had not walked outside was due to his fear of the storm that was still raging.

It was at that point that Griffolyon noticed another strange phenomenon was occuring in the house. A strange series of sounds could be heard reverberating through the walls in an almost soothing symphony.

Becoming more worried at the sight of the spirits, the storm, and the odd symphony, Griffolyon let out a hiss of temper in hope the spirits and the song would cease to exist.

The spirits immediately disappeared with their own gasps of fright, but the song persisted. Agitated now, the griffin tried to find some sort of mental connection that could be causing the symphony. When he found none, he looked around Robert's bedroom wearily. Something was not right.

Glancing over at where Robert was still standing by the door, Griffolyon reached for the young blader's mind in hope he could convince him to head back to bed. However, Robert's mind, for the first time in Griffolyon's memory and life, was blocked.

Startled, Griffolyon rushed back to the guarded vault and his blade. He then proceeded to free himself of the blade so he could move around in physical form. Then, once the vault was unlocked, he rushed back to Robert's room in the smallest form he could manage. When he returned, Robert was nowhere in sight and the balcony doors were wide open, the storm having vented its strength and ceasing to exist.

Horrified, the griffin let out a screech of terror for his blader. Again he tried to reach for Robert's mind, and again he was blocked. Frustrated, he reached for the only other bit beasts close by. Amphylyon and Unicolyon's cries of terror matched his own as they too discovered their bladers missing. A nerve wracked touch from Salamolyon signaled the salamander was having similar problems.

Angered, Griffolyon changed his agonized screech into a roar. Whoever had did this was going to pay.

Dragoon jerked awake as a series of agitated inquiries jammed themselves into his brain. The headache that occurred almost drowned out who was calling the Japanese dragon. It was only when the voices became even more agitated and persistant that Dragoon finally realized who was contacting him.

Each of the bit beasts in the world could contact one another if there was ever a reason. Hearing what he recognized as European accents in the flawless Japanese running through his skull, he knew that there was something wrong in Europe.

Groaning at the pain in his skull, he quickly snapped at this European comrades to slow down and speak one at a time so he could understand them.

They didn't slow down and Dragoon knew that unless he could somehow manage to get his physical form out of the sword he was a part of, that there was no way he'd be able to aid his distraught comrades.

It was only as he tried to reach his own blader-to-be that he realized exactly what was causing the European bit beasts to be distressed; Tyson's mind was blocked.

Horrified, Dragoon called back that he was in a similar situation and had no idea what to do to help.

Judy Tate glanced around at her work with a small sigh. In a few weeks they'd be ready to start the first experimental work on creating artifical bit beasts.

Proud that everything was where it needed to be for the next day's work, she turned and started to head out of the facility that housed all of her research. Only the sudden loss of electricity throughout the building stopped her from leaving.

"What is going on?" she wondered silently as she rushed out into the hallways to meet up with the other remaining scientists. All of them were just as confused as she was.

"This is absolutely insane!" one of the scientists exclaimed. "The sky is completely clear and there's not a single ounce of energy in the building."

Perplexed Judy looked back at the room she had just left. She had been thinking about creating an electrical bit beast, but after this, she wasn't so sure if that was a good idea.

"Director Tate!" a voice called from behind her. Judy quickly looked over her shoulder to the man hurriedly moving through the halls to reach her side. "You have to come quickly. There's something going on in the vault where the artifical bit beasts were to be created."

Gasping she hurried after the now retreating collague. As they reached the vault, they found the door was held tightly shut so nothing could enter or leave without using a great deal of force. Looking through the only window that allowed any outside sight into the vault, both gasped as they saw the strong electrical currents manifesting themselves in the room.

"What is going on here?" Judy wondered yet again. "How can any of this be possible?"

"Director, look!" her collague gasped. Judy joined him as the electrical currents turned themselves into the first of the artificial bit beasts she had intended to create. What was even more astounding was that the creature was being created over a special rock they had recently found and of which had provided the data necessary for the experiment that was supposed to be occuring the next day.

"This is incredible," she whispered as the electrical currents disappeared only to reappear in a large glass cylinder. After a moment the currents became the physical force that Judy knew to be a bit beast.

"Director," her collague whispered. "The first of the artifical beasts has been created. It's a...miracle."

Judy could only stare on in shock. Inside the cylinder, the beast looked up and looked directly at her.

"Be prepared, for great things, good and evil, are about to occur in the near future," it warned her through her mind before closing it's eyes and seemingly shutting itself down.

Stunned, Judy could only stand there in shock for several minutes. Her collagues, seeing they could not get her attention, simply left her where she stood and left the still powerless building. It was only when the building began to become cold that she finally shook herself out of her shock and rushed from the building.

Voltaire Hiwatari jerked awake as his bedroom filled with a searing heat that reminded him of his grandson's temper.

He glanced around the room in a startling case of fright for several minutes until the room cooled back down to its original temperature. Even then, however, he did not completely relax. Something strange was going happening, he could feel it.

Shivering, he removed himself from his bed and began to pace. He needed to know what was happening. After all, he didn't want it interfering with his plans for world domination. He just couldn't have that happen.

When the presence suddenly faded, Voltaire finally went back to bed and slept. Nearby the cause of the earlier heatwave in the room watched with a almost furious stare. It had a job to do, and there was no way it was going to allow Voltaire Hiwatari to stop it from doing its job.

Blitzkreig50889: well, what do you think so far? I know it was a little long, but I promise the rest of the chapters won't be this brutal. As always, please remember to review! And on another note, sorry about the lack of that big update I promised last time I updated a fic. My normal computer went nuts on me and I ended up losing everything, so I promise I'll make that big update here as soon as I can. And big update means at least half of my in-progress fics will either be updated or completed.


	2. Chapter 1

Blitzkreig50889: okay, continuing on with the fic while I still have ideas running through my mind, here's the next chapter to The Calling. As always, I don't own beyblade or its characters and enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I'm sorry if the sudden changes are a bit confusing. I tried to put in something that would split the sections and while it shows on my computer, it doesn't show up when the fic is actually read through the site. So, please try and bear with me on that and the fact this fic is in 1st person point of view.

Chapter One

Everyone has something they'd love to hide from the world. Unfortunately, in my case, the thing I hide the most is my ability to do the impossible and talk not only to ghosts but fire as well. Sounds strange, huh? You haven't seen anything yet!

Okay, let me back up a little bit and try and explain things. My name is Jonathan McGregor, aka Johnny, The Gladiator of Glasgow, and a few other things that aren't safe to mention and would probably turn your ears into ashes. I'm currently seven years old in this story you're about to read and I'm unfortunately wearing a rather ugly olive green t-shirt, and just as ugly sweatpants in the same color. But then, I was supposed to be sleeping in them, not outside wandering around following a bunch of strange voices.

Okay, maybe that was moving a little bit too fast, so I'll just stop while I'm ahead. I think the best way to explain this would be to actually show you the memory itself. It would probably make more sense than my rambling explanations. And here's a warning, if you're easily spooked by the mere idea of ghosts and fire, you might not want to read this...book I guess I'll call it. Who'd ever thought I'd get the urge to suddenly write?

Anyway, back on topic. After all, you do have a memory to see, now don't you? Well, here goes...hopefully.

(Flashback)

Jonathan McGregor looked around in absolute shock. He had no idea how he'd gotten to where he was, or even how he'd gotten outside for that matter. With the way his father kept their home secure, it was a wonder he'd gotten actually outside without being seen, or caught for that matter.

Shaking his head, he turned slowly around in circles. He could see nothing but trees, fog, and more trees in every direction he looked. Unnerved, he attempted to reach for the spirit of his bit beast and found nothing but an empty void.

Shivering, he glanced down at his now quite cold body. The ugly matching t-shirt and sweatpants he wore were a little muddy and he'd somehow in his exiting the house, had managed to put on socks and shoes.

"Great," Johnny muttered under his breath. "If I was going to sleepwalk, I certainly wish I would've thought of a coat!"

Slowly, he continued to move through the endless forest. He didn't get far before he caught sight of what looked like people. Hope surged through his veins as he rushed after them. Maybe they could lead him home.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He called after them. Oddly, the people stopped moving and looked over their shoulders in the direction his voice was coming from. They stayed motionless as Johnny ran into the middle of them only to pull up short as he realized the impossible. These people were ghosts!

"What is going on?" he wondered for a moment before backing away from the people in sudden terror. "You're not people!"

The spirits seemed surprised at his exclamation. "You can see us?" One of the ghosts asked after a moment.

Johnny nodded as he backed further away from the group. His mind was repeatedly telling him that this was nothing more than a dream about to turn into a nightmare.

"Don't go," another ghost said gently. "We won't hurt you. We're just surprised that you can see us when so many others cannot." When Johnny continued to back away, the ghost spoke again. "Really, you're safe with us. Nothing can harm you while we're around. Not even the great fire salamander, Salamolyon, can do harm to you here."

Johnny gasped. Salamolyon? He'd completely left the salamander bit beast back home and he never left the salamander at home. Never!

"Salamolyon!" One of the ghosts suddenly cried. "He's left his mark on this boy. The boy is an enemy! He'll lead the salamander directly to us."

The group of ghosts insantly jerked away from Johnny as if he'd burned them, which, all things considered, he nearly had. His hands were oddly ablaze and burning with an incredible light. Even the ghost who had been talking to him in an almost soothing voice jumped away.

"Impossible!" it gasped. "Those are the flames of light! Salamolyon surely could not touch a mortal with those flames."

Johnny clenched his teeth together to keep from saying anything that might get him hurt. He failed miserably. "Stop talking about Salamolyon like that! He's not the awful creature you think he is. He saved my life!"

The ghosts seemed even more startled by his words than they had about his being able to see them. "Impossible!" one ghost cried after a moment. "Salamolyon doesn't have a good bone in his body. He must have deceived you, boy."

"And yet, the boy claims the salamander saved his life," another ghost remarked. "That's interesting indeed. Perhaps we should follow the boy for awhile."

This suggestion was met with insant disapproval. Johnny sighed as the ghosts broke out into an argument like almost all adults had the tendency to do. He automatically ignored the fact that all kids did the same thing at one time or another as well.

The sudden rush of flames through the trees caused the ghosts to let out cries of alarm. Salamolyon appeared out of nowhere in full battle glory, more than ready to strike out at the ghosts even though he would be unable to actually harm them.

"Leave Jonathan alone," the salamander hissed. The ghosts immediately disappeared. Johnny watched them leave with almost an upset look on his face. He found it odd that he had wanted to get to know the ghosts a little better.

A sudden surge of warmth however, immediately distracted him. He glanced back at the salamander and was instantly shocked. Salamolyon was shaking! And he was also pinned to the salamander's side.

"Don't ever do that again," Salamolyon whispered. "Never do that again."

"But I didn't do this on purpose," Johnny protested after he realized what Salamolyon was talking about. "I really didn't!"

Salamolyon didn't respond verbally. Instead he pulled Johnny even closer to his side and gave a gentle tug on the boy's wrist as he turned to lead them both back home.

(End Flashback)

Interesting, isn't it? Of course, that doesn't explain to you why I'm about to say something even more strange. This whole damn story I'm about to write is an actual memory, or to be more exact, a series of memories.

Anyway, enough of my rambling again. I certainly don't want to bore you to death!

I wasn't the only person to go through an experience like that. My soon-to-be teammates at that time, Robert, Enrique, and Oliver, also had a similar experience. At the same time all of this was going on, Dragoon was being awakened by Tyson (Not that Tyson realized it of course) and the bit beast Trygle was created. Funny how fate works, isn't it?

Anyway, like any happy ending you'd find in a story, we all returned home and our bit beasts went into a temporary resting period. That is, until we went to the White Tiger Hills in China a few months later. It is here, that the true story really begins, and it was there where our experience from a few months earlier finally made sense. And it is here where the rest of my story is told from my seven year old perspective.

Blitzkreig50889: okay, here's hoping that chapter turned out okay. If it didn't I promise the next one will definitely be better. As always, please review to let me know what you think!


	3. Author's Note

Blitzkreig50889: Now, I know I said I'd have this fic update for today, but unfortunately that's not going to happen. However, I will definitely have it up tomorrow. As to why it's not going up today, I've lost the file that the chapter was saved to. In other words, unlike _Summer Blaze, Call of the Salamander, Blading on the Streets, _and_ Drabbles_ I had this fic completed so I could just basically upload it onto the computer. As I've lost the file, I now have to completely rewrite the chapter! So, I offer my deepest apologies for the lack of finishing my updates for today, but I will most certainly have the chapter rewritten and posted tomorrow.

In other news, not only will _The Calling_ be updated tomorrow, but so will _Sea Storm Unity, Waves of Love, Song of Pink Roses, Hearts Unwritten: Kai and Ashley, Drabbles, _and I'm starting my final Beyblade fic which is basically all of my beyblade fics put together, and of which I have yet to name.

Again, my deepest apologies and I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting.


End file.
